Pequeños Giros de la Vida
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: Esta es la historia de una doncella, la cual, perdió a su padre y a su prometido el mismo día de su boda, desde aquel día, su vida cambió por completo, viendose envuelta en cosas que por azares del destino o tal vez, provocadas por alguien mas acaban las pocas esperanzas que tiene por ser feliz. En ello conoce a alguien, que tal vez la guiará hacia la felicidad. -ItaHina-
1. Capitulo (Una boda fúnebre)

**Pequeños Giros de la Vida (Primera Parte-Una boda fúnebre)**

La hermosa novia esperaba impaciente a su padre para que la escolte al altar, pasó casi una hora esperando y los invitados comenzaron a inquietarse, el novio, aun de pie en el altar comenzó a pensar el posible rechazo de su suegro, Lady Hinata tenía muchos pretendientes, gallardos caballeros con grandes títulos e historias sorprendentes, era sorprendente que el despistado heredero de los Uzumakis, Naruto, fuese elegido por la mismísima doncella, tal vez su padre se esté negando a la bendición del futuro matrimonio, a lo cual, sabía que su prometida sufriría de un gran desaire.

De pronto, la marcha nupcial resonó por toda la iglesia, todos tomaron sus lugares mientras la novia habría paso, caminando despacio, escoltada por nada más y nada menos que el Duque de Cornualles, Shino Amburame, miembro de la corte real de la reina y, mejor amigo de Hinata, como padrino de bodas decidió romper con la tradición, llevándola hasta el altar.

Una vez frente a la sagrada cruz, el sacerdote comenzó con la palabra; todo fue tranquilidad hasta que llegó aquella pregunta:

-Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-

En ese momento la iglesia enmudeció, pasaron varios segundos hasta que el sacerdote asentó.

-Bien, cont…- fue cortado al momento que una pequeña niña entró gritando a la iglesia.

-Hinata, es padre, está muerto- gritaba desgarradoramente la pequeña hermana de la novia.

El pequeño ramo de azahar que entrelazaba entre sus dedos cayó al suelo, rápidamente ambos novios corrieron a su encuentro.

-Hanabi, ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Hinata entre lágrimas, abrazando a la pequeña. Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie alarmados.

-Esto es inaudito- gritaron mientras los murmullos resonaron, rápidamente dos caballeros se pusieron de pie y se acercaron al cuadro.

-Nuestro carruaje fue asaltado por unos bandidos, mataron a padre… co-con un disparo… mientras huí como pude, hermana, nuestro padre…- lloraba Hanabi entre los brazos de su hermana.

Un jinete observaba fuera de la iglesia, sacó un arma y disparó, el novio abrazó fuertemente a su prometida, recibiendo aquella bala, cayendo sobre ella.

Los dos caballeros corrieron fuera de la iglesia, intentando perseguir al jinete el cual se marchó a todo galope mientras:

-¡Hermanito!- gritó Hanabi, mirando a Hinata la cual estaba lo suficientemente congelada para reaccionar.

-¿Na-Naruto?...- tomo a su novio asentando su cabeza sobre sus piernas, la sangre manchaba aquel blanco vestido.

-Se feliz, amor mío…- dijo con la respiración entrecortada –Ha-Hanabi, cu-cuida de mi amada…- murmuró mientras miraba por ultima vez a su Hinata, sonriente memorizando cada detalle de su rostro, aquellos ojos perlas que lo enamoraron la primera vez que se encontraron sus ojos azules, los mechones de su cabello, que sobresalían de aquel blanco velo, pero ella lo callo con un leve beso sobre sus labios.

-No mi amor, saldremos ju-juntos de esto, resiste po-por favor vida, no me dejes…- peinaba sus cabellos rubios con suavidad, mientras con su otra mano tocaba sus mejillas.

Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, conservando aquella dulce sonrisa mientras ella gritaba y lo abrazaba, las damas del salón comenzaron a llorar lamentando la pérdida de tan gallardo caballero.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ella estaba muerta, miró como arrebataban a su novio de sus brazos, Shino la tomó firmemente ayudándola a ponerse de pie, el carmesí empapado en su vestido helaba aún mas su cuerpo, lagrimas caían en sus mejillas, pero ella, no podía reaccionar.

La subieron al carruaje junto a su pequeña hermana, la cual, no la soltó hasta llegar al castillo, bajaron, mecánicamente subió a su recámara y se miró al espejo durante un largo tiempo; miro, a la misma chica, llena de ilusiones que salió en la mañana… ¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Dónde está? Ahora solo ve a una miserable novia, a la cual, le arrebataron todos sus sueños, ahora, en el espejo, solo ve a una miserable hija, la cual ha perdido el amor de su padre.

-Por qué la vida se ensaña conmigo de esta manera…- odiaba la imagen reflejada en ese espejo, ¿Para qué seguirla viendo?

Tomó el candelabro de su buró y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas aquella imagen, una y otra vez, hasta que desapareció. Un grito ahogado resonó por toda la habitación, mientras ella caía sumida en su miseria.

-Mi lady…- Ko, su guardián, entró en ese momento, y la abrazó tan pero tan fuerte, que sintió ahogarse en su propia respiración.

-Debe ser fuerte- la dejo de abrazar para mirarla fijamente –Usted es la heredera del conde, debe luchar por nosotros, por su familia, y por su hermana-

En ese momento, las lágrimas cesaron cual hechizo, el nombre de Hanabi era sagrado para su ser.

-L-la carroza fúnebre llegó con su padre… y con su prometido... Lady Karin nos permitió que realizáramos el velorio del Duque en el castillo, el gran Salón fue adecuado para la velación-

Tragó saliva, era algo muy duro de afrontar, estaba hablando de… ¿Un velorio el día de su boda? En el día que supuestamente debía ser el más feliz de su vida… debía ser fuerte, debía serlo por su familia, y por su pequeña hermanita.

Hanabi había quedado huérfana, faltaba poco para que se convirtiera en una señorita pero, en memoria de los dos hombres de su vida, juró cuidar de la pequeña.

Entonces, alzó la mirada y con una mueca, intento de sonrisa dio las gracias y volvió a abrazar a Ko entre llantos.

.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Por fin! Tengo computita nueva *w* así que prometo actualizarme en los otros dos fanfics que todavía… falta un laaargo camino por recorrer.

Pues bien, este nuevo fanfic, ItaHina, lo tengo ya muy avanzado en mi libreta, pero me demoraré en pasarlo así que... paciencia mis amados lectores. Op, por cierto… quería mencionarles, nos encontramos en época de colonia, donde Inglaterra recién se encontraba dando presencia en el nuevo continente. Mi intención es darle acogida a los interesantes mitos que se dieron en la época.

Amo los comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias… algún pedido… un Review por favor! *-*

**Nota:** Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden.  
Op, y los títulos reales escritos, no son tampoco de mi autoría, son títulos verdaderos pertenecientes a la verdadera realeza de Inglaterra.


	2. Capitulo (Nueva Realidad)

**Nota:** Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al Anime-Manga Naruto Shippuden de Kishimoto.

**Capítulo II (Nueva Realidad)**

Kó la abrazó, el llanto de su protegida le provocaba un hueco en el estómago.

De pronto, escucharon a alguien que se aclaró la garganta. –Ayudaré a mi hermana, con el luto- Era Hanabi, tenía una expresión muy sombría, debido al dolor que estaba pasando; ella, llevaba un vestido largo, completamente negro, recogiéndose el cabello en un moño alto, para nada ordenado, dejando caer unos mechones castaños en su rostro.

Entonces Ko ayudó a Hinata a ponerse de pie.

-Ordenaré que limpien los cristales del espejo de inmediato- salió de la habitación.

Hinata temblorosa se dirigió a su armario, del cual sacó un vestido de dos piezas y un hermoso velo negro. Lo puso sobre su cama mientras la pequeña halaba un pequeño banco.

No hubo palabras entre las dos… sabían claramente lo que estaba sucediendo, lo dura que era la situación de ahora en adelante, las dos, sabían que tenían que estar juntas en todo para poder salir adelante.

Hanabi se acercó ayudándola a bajar el cierre de su vestido de bodas, el cual caía en el suelo por su propio peso, Hinata se sentó en el pequeño banco mientras la pequeña se dirigía a uno de los cajones sacando un corset, el que portaba su hermana tenía… sangre; lo desamarró y la ayudó con el limpio, ajustándolo hilo por hilo.

Una vez puesta el largo luto, que cubría a diferencia del que portaba Hanabi, su cuello y sus brazos, la pequeña recogió su cabello a su estilo, algo despeinado con mechones caidos, tomando el velo y rasgándolo.

-¡Ha-Hanabi!- exclamó una absorta Hinata

-Que… está muy largo- solo dejó el hermoso sujetador con una pequeña parte del velo en el, una mueca, intento de sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hinata, tomó asiento y ella se lo colocó haciendo que éste graciosamente cubra la mitad de su rostro.

-Es hora…- Ambas hermanas se miraron, apretaron sus manos para luego soltarse, con la cabeza en alto salieron de la habitación, bajaron una a una las escaleras e ingresaron al Gran Salón, rosas blancas por doquier… y dos ataúdes en medio.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Los visitantes iban dando uno a uno sus condolencias mientras su rostro sin vida asentaba.

-Pobresita, enviudó en su propia boda- escuchó un par de cuchicheos de los presentes.

-Hinata…- dio la vuelta y encontró a una pelirroja con lágrimas en sus ojos-

-Karin…- la abrazó, ambas estaban sufriendo.

-¿Dejarás que esas brujas cuchicheen estupideces en el funeral de mi primo?- frunció el seño, estaba fúrica.

-Hay que ignorarlas Karin-

De pronto, los nobles realizaron una profunda reverencia, y esta fue seguida por cada miembro presente, la mismísima reina había tenido la sutileza de expresar sus condolencias personalmente.

-Su majestad- las dos hermanas Hyuga, junto con Karin dijeron al unísono, seguidas de una reverencia con sus vestidos.

La reina las miró y con un leve movimiento de cabeza las saludó.

-Mis condolencias para este hecho tan trágico, tu padre fue un gran amigo y uno de mis mejores consejeros, y tu esposo, el único hijo de mi difunto primo Minato-

Hinata se encontró absorta, ¿Por qué su majestad tuvo aquel gesto y vino a visitarla? Estaba más que segura que algo estaba pasando, no quiso darle mas vueltas al asunto, asentó y agradeció.

-Agradezco mucho mi Lady- repitió la reverencia, -de hecho, la boda no se efectuó, to-todo esto sucedió… a-antes de los votos-

-Es una tragedia dura de compensar, pero nuestro deber es vivir por nuestra gente; Hinata, lucha, en memoria de tu padre, dale honor a tu apellido con cada actitud que tomes, como heredera y Condesa, te espero en una semana para presentarte a la corte-

-Si… mi Lady…- Sin más, la reina se retiró dejando a tras cientos de pleitesías.

-La reina tiene razón Hinata, tienes que dejar a lado tu timidez- dijo Karin, mirando a su amiga.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dos noches transcurrieron, rosario tras rosario, Hinata se retiraba de la sala solo las madrugadas, para asearse y cambiarse de ropa, al igual que su hermana, la falta de sueño combinada con la triste agonía de mirar a sus seres amados en los féretros consumían no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma.

A la tercera mañana, los nobles más cercanos a la familia llevaron ambos féretros al cementerio, donde se celebraría la última misa, el último adiós, todas aquellas risas, todos esos "te amo", todas esas ilusiones se acababan aquí.

De pronto, la doncella sintió desfallecer, desmayándose al momento de ver como metían en las fosas aquellos dos ataúdes, no, como metían en las fosas a sus dos amores.

Hinata no recordaba nada, al abrir lentamente los ojos se encontró en su habitación, se dedicó a contemplar el tumbado, pasaron horas mirando, sin mostrar expresión alguna, aquellos ojos perlas se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos, suspiró y luego se sentó en la cama, nuevamente su vista se perdió en algún punto de su cuarto, durante minutos pensativa, su mente divagaba en el pasado, amaba remover esa herida, el dolor que sentía era placentero, sentir como corazón se estremecía y se helaba, mientras sentía como sus lágrimas comenzaban a correr sin inmutarse a un solo movimiento era una sensación masoquista, su destino no era ser feliz, su destino, era sentir dolor.

Cansada de sentirse miserable y de compadecerse por ella misma, salió de su habitación, bajando las escaleras se encontró con Ko.

-Hinata, la notaria le mandó una carta- se la entregó y ella delicadamente abrió el sobre

_Hinata, siento mucho la pérdida de tus dos grandes amores,_

_Para todos es muy duro imaginarse una vida sin ellos, pero debemos ser fuertes,_

_Desde ahora no solo eres Hinata Hyuga, eres la Condesa de Warrington, Hinata Hyuga._

_Solo quiero recordarte que debes venir a la lectura del testamento, trae a Hanabi por favor._

_Siempre tu amiga_

_Sakura_

-A demás tiene que ponerse al día en sus deberes, una carga de té irá al nuevo mundo, además de otras dos a España, necesito su aprobación-

-En este momento me dirijo al despacho de mi padre, llama al capataz y al administrador por favor, tendremos una pequeña reunión, y por favor Ko, deseo que tú estés presente en ella-

Ko sonrió y se retiró, este era un nuevo comienzo, y garantizaría a Hinata apoyarla en todo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata avanzaba a paso firme a la oficina de su amado padre. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una obscura y pulcra habitación, avanzando hasta los ventanales, abrió lentamente las cortinas, dejando que la luz del sol entrara, justo como su padre gustaba mantenerla, se acercó al escritorio, mirando la silla de su padre y en la pared la gran pintura de cuatro personas, su madre sonriente sentada en una silla, la pequeña Hanabi en sus brazos, esbozando una gran sonrisa, su padre a su derecha tan imponente y fuerte como siempre y ella a su izquierda con una sonrisa tímida.

Contempló por un buen momento el cuadro, cuando se percató de la entra de los tres caballeros.

-Mi Lady- dijeron estos dos nuevos, mientras Ko se acercó a su derecha.

-Como mandó a ordenar mi Lady, el Administrador y el capataz-

Hinata los miró detenidamente, el administrador parecía un hombre muy amable, y algo distraído, mientras el capataz, un hombre de carácter fuerte, Hinata siempre le temió, pero debía no mostrar esos sentimientos, doblegarse ante aquella mirada era sinónimo de fracaso.

-Caballeros, es de su completo conocimiento los sucesos que enlutaron a mi familia, mi deseo, es saber si cuento con su lealtad-

-Una mujer liderar a una familia como esta- gruño el capataz, echando un pequeño bufido, -que mal tuvo que pagar el conde para no tener un hijo varón-

Estas palabras le dolieron, con la misma firmeza, volvió a preguntar pero esta vez, solo al capataz

-creí haber sido clara, ¿cuento con su lealtad?- lo miró desafiante.

Tragando saliva se limitó a contestar –sí, mi Lady-

-Espero el informe de avances en las plantaciones de té, además cuantos esclavos trabajan a su disposición, recursos, informes sobre el ganado y cómo evoluciona tras la última pandemia- dijo Hinata, altiva y firme en su caminar se acercó esta vez al administrador.

-Y usted… ¿cuento con su lealtad?-

-Si mi Lady- contestó sonriente, a lo que Hinata sonrió, la presión amenazaba con acabar sus nervios.

-Espero el informe avance de cuentas esta tarde- caminó y se puso a lado de Ko.

-Le pedí que presidiera esta reunión para anunciarlo como mi asesor…- dirigiéndose a los dos caballeros –El señor se encargará de la supervisión absoluta de todo lo que concierne a la familia Hyuga, esto es todo, cuento con su apoyo-

Sin mas que decir hicieron una leve reverencia y salieron des despacho, quedando Ko sonriendo.

-Buen comienzo para la tímida señorita- tocó su cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-Tu presencia me dio fuerza- sonrió levemente, -Ko, por favor, necesito una tutora para las clases de mi hermana, por favor, contacta a…-

-La Señorita Kurenai… será perfecta para el cultivo de Lady Hanabi, de todos modos, ella es la razón la cual usted está liderándonos-

Hinata sonrió, Ko la conocía tan bien…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Luego del desayuno, se dirigió junto a Hanabi a la oficina de la Notaria, pocas mujeres en ese momento podían optar a las letras, mucho más a las leyes, Sakura fue una de ellas, su fortaleza y ansias de demostrar sus capacidades como mujer la llevaron muy lejos, además de ser la abogada de la familia, era la notaria del único registro en toda Gran Bretaña.

-Hinata, Hanabi- se acercó y dio un gran abrazo a cada hermana.

-Sakura, que alegría verte-

-Siento no haber asistido al velorio, requerían de mi presencia en el castillo de Norfolk, propiedad del Conde Fugaku y la Condesa Mikoto Uchiha, al parecer no fuiste victima única de un atentado- su mirada fue de duda.

-Pero que les sucedió?- preguntó una curiosa Hanabi.

-No te puedo decir con exactitud pero, este atentado fue más complicado, los condes fueron asesinados, su hijo menor desapareció y su hijo mayor se encontraba en el exterior estudiando, por suerte fue contactado y seguramente hoy debe haber llegado-

-Es terrible- Hinata llevó sus manos a su pecho, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, no podía entender de donde venía tanta maldad como para hacer algo así, -¿Y se sospecha quienes fueron los autores de esos crímenes?-

-Pues…- Sakura sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando la pregunta. –La reina dispuso a sus mejores investigadores, y se está estudiando el caso, deberíamos tener fe en ellos-

Caminaron hasta el escritorio, mientras ella habría una caja fuerte, Hinata y Hanabi se dispusieron a dar los por menores del hecho, con una voz ahogada cada una daba su versión.

-Debe haber sido terrible, yo… no hubiese podido soportar aquella situación- más que con lastima, Sakura las miraba con respeto.

-Bien-Dio una vuelta con una carpeta y una cajita entre sus manos, -Daré lectura a la última voluntad del Conde:

_Yo, el Conde Hiashi, de la familia Hyuga, en uso de mis plenas facultades mentales dejo a bien indicar mi última voluntad: mi fortuna y mi título heredo a mis dos únicas descendientes, Hinata Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga, todos mis bienes serán repartidos en partes iguales para mis dos herederas, además se dará una pequeña pensión a mi sobrino Neji Hyuga y a mi primo Ko Hyuga, pensión la cual mi hija mayor está en capacidad de dictar, además, Hinata estará encargada de la tutela y administración de los bienes de mi hija Hanabi hasta cumplir su mayoría de edad o contraiga matrimonio._

_A mi última voluntad adjunto mi deseo de Unidad, al deseo de que mis amadas hijas cuiden la una de la otra, y sean felices_

_Hiashi_

-Además me dejó esta cajita- Sakura se la entregó a Hinata, cuando la abrió dos hermosos relicarios totalmente idénticos se encontraron entrelazados.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Hinata tomó uno de estos y se lo puso a su hermanita, y esta a la vez, tomó el otro collar y se lo colocó a su hermana mayor, sellando esta promesa de hermanas con un abrazo.

Sakura conmovida hasta las lágrimas, se unió al abrazo, provocando una amena risa entre las tres.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pienso que el tener respaldo de nuestros amigos al momento de pasar situaciones duras quita un leve peso de encima, los amigos son joyitas muy valiosas.

Hola a todos, que alegría volver a publicarles, bueno, este fic me quedo algo larguito, el problema es pasarlo, tengo las ideas en mi libreta pero bueno, prometo ser mas disciplinada y actualizarme mas seguido.

Agradezco su apoyo y sus reviews… son tan lindos, en especial agradezco por el apoyo de AntoniaCifer, Blacklady Hyuuga y kenohe amo saber que les gusta lo que escribo, lo seguiré haciendo para ustedes.. Los amo..!

Bueeeeeno, comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones, Un review por favor..! *w^

Un beso a todos, el Miércoles actualizo mis otros fics y este también, subiré aquella dulce parte donde aparece… a por cierto, recuerden, en este fanfic hay misterio, mucho muuuucho misterio… y cualquier cosa que lean extraña en el siguiente capítulo, tranquilos, prometo que lo volverá más emocionante..!


	3. Capítulo (Giros Inesperados)

**Nota:** Los personajes de este fanfic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al Anime-Manga Naruto Shippuden de Kishimoto.

**Capítulo III (Giros Inesperados)**

Los días fueron pasando, al cumplirse la semana indicada por su Majestad, Hinata decidió marcharse, dando un abrazo a la pequeña Hanabi y las gracias a Kurenai por acceder a cuidar de ella mientras se ausentaba.

Subió a su carruaje y rápidamente viajó a través de las hermosas colinas, admirando tan bellos paisajes, empapándose de recuerdos, permitiéndose derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Para su gusto, llegó mucho mas antes que la sesión comenzara, saludó con unos cuantos conocidos, después de unas cuantas charlas y protocolo, agotada se dirigió al otro lado del pasillo, donde se divisaba un balcón, caminó lentamente, entre la obscuridad de este, saliendo a su paso un misterioso hombre, deteniéndola bruscamente; alto, cabello largo grafilado color azabache, parecía tener una edad madura, pero su perfecto rostro lo descartaba, su piel era demasiada blanca a pesar del caluroso día y una mirada inquisitoria, el cual la tomó de la mano, haciendo una reverencia y besándola, ella algo intimidada tomó su vestido e hizo una reverencia.

-La mismísima visión angelical en carne y hueso para honor y honra de mis ojos, oh excelentísima dama, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es… Itachi Uchiha-

-_Uchiha Itachi, el heredero de los Condes de Norfolk- _Dijo Hinata para sus adentros, lo recordaba cuando tenía cuatro años, un viaje con su padre para la firma de unos acuerdos, era mas delgado, cabello sedoso liso, apenas llegaba a sus hombros, un joven humilde, para nada presuntuoso a comparación del caballero que estaba frente a ella, tal vez los años cambiaron tanto su fisionomía, como su corazón

-Hinata Hyuga, Mi Lord, ¿Ya no me recuerda?- lo miraba con un deje de timidez

-Claro que si mi Lady, solo temía que no lo hiciera usted-

-Los amigos de mi difunto padre son mis amigos-

-Lamento aquella irreparable pérdida, además la de su esposo-

-Y yo la de sus padres, mi Lord-

De pronto, un silencio incómodo reinó entre los dos, con una sonrisa volvió a tomar su mano, la besó e hizo la misma reverencia.

-Disculpe que me marche, los asuntos de mi familia aun están pendientes-

-Espero y todo se solucione favorablemente- comentó haciendo la misma reverencia con su vestido.

-Es exactamente lo que auguro- soltó una risa, la cual heló la sangre de Hinata.

La soltó y caminó hacia el salón, cuando Hinata volteó, había desaparecido, dejando una sensación helada en el ambiente la cual la obligó a abrazarse a si misma, sigilosamente siguió la dirección que había tomado el Señor, caminó despacio mientras se pegó a una pared, se deslizaba por esta hasta cuando encontró una puerta, y cuando estuvo a punto de asomarse…

-Hinata, que alegría verte- dijo Shino, aunque no hizo gesto alguno con su rostro.

-¿Shi-Shino..?- Lo miró tímidamente, -¿N-No viste al Conde Itachi caminar po-por el pasillo?- dijo algo asustada.

-¿Itachi?, ¿El heredero de Norfolk? Tenía entendido que mandó una carta avisando a cerca de su ausencia en la sesión- sin más, estiró su palma, para que Hinata la tomara, esta, sin dudarlo la tomó y fueron juntos al Salón donde se programaría la sesión.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Trivialidades, fueron lo único que se abordó en aquel lugar, luego del anuncio de la nueva Condesa y miembro de la Corte Real, obviando por completo aquellos hechos realmente importantes que sucedieron a dos de las familias más renombradas de toda Inglaterra, lo extraño fue que nadie intentaba preguntar sobre los avances de las investigaciones, a su lado se encontraba Shino, se miraron por unos segundos y confirmaron que tenían el mismo pensamiento, sería su turno de intervenir.

-En estos días sucedieron una serie de atentados, contra dos de las familias más grandes de Inglaterra- pronunció Shino, poniéndose de pie mientras toda la corte enmudecía, -Debo recordar que no solo se trata de familias con gran poder económico o social, sino son miembros de la corte real- pronunció cada palabra con una voz neutra, sin expresar emoción alguna en ellas.

-Bien…- tomó pie Shikamaru, General del ejército Real, -su Majestad, la reina, ordenó a varios de nuestros mejores hombres a investigar todos los pormenores, y a encontrar a los autores de estos-.

Shikamaru tomó asiento, y dirigió la mirada a la Reina, la cual le dirigió una cortante mirada despectiva, resolvió, y luego de unos cuantos minutos un secretario tomó la palabra y leyó ya resolución…

.

.

* * *

.

.

La reunión acabó, Shino la escoltó hasta el carruaje, Hinata se encontraba muy pensativa recordando las resoluciones que se dieron:

-… _como último punto, el atentado contra la familia Hyuga y la familia Uchiha, hasta concluir las investigaciones, pediría que la Condesa Hinata se mantuviera en Inglaterra, por prevención a algún ataque contra su persona, la vigilancia en el Palacio aumentará, por la coincidencia de los crímenes este se toma como un atentado contra la corona_-. Sonrojó al recordar aquel momento impulsivo, quizá el mas impulsivo de su vida, cuando dio contestación a este absurdo dictamen, -_¿Y mi familia? ¿y mi gente? Definitivamente no estoy dispuesta a dejarlos, si realmente a la corte le preocupa mi bienestar, espero y encuentren con brevedad al asesino de mi padre_-. Definitivamente, esto fue demasiado para la tímida Hyuga, cuando la corte entera guardó silencio y la miraron fijamente, el sonrojo y la falta de aire se hicieron notorias, faltó poco para un inminente desmayo, por suerte, Shino, su mejor amigo estaba a su lado para apoyarla.

-Será mas prudente que vengas con Hanabi al pueblo, las puertas de mi casa estarán siempre abiertas para ti- Hinata caminó en silencio, Shino abrió la puerta del carruaje y estiró su mano para que la doncella pueda subir, ella con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos subió, cuando una pequeña risita salió de sus labios.

-Ayer, estuve en mi casa junto a mi padre y Naruto, mirando como las brazas del fuego consumían los troncos secos de la chimenea, mientras la agradable melodía del violín de Hanabi nos alegraba la tarde, Hoy, tengo que lidiar con estas reuniones y.. salir lejos de casa dejando a mi hermana completamente sola, mañana, abandonaré la casa donde nací y viví junto a los seres que más amo-. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, imperceptible a los demás miembros gracias a su velo negro, pero no para su amigo, el cual sacó un pañuelo y se lo dio.

-A veces la vida nos golpea fuerte, Hinata demostraste que bajo toda esa timidez y tristeza hay una gran fortaleza-

Hinata sonrió tristemente, llevó el pañuelo a sus mejillas y secó sus lágrimas, levemente sonrojada estiró el pañuelo para devolvérselo y entonces…

-Quédatelo, cuando vuelvas junto a Hanabi me lo devolverás- una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en los labios de Shino, mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata y la besaba, haciendo una reverencia y retirándose hacia los escoltas que por órdenes reales la acompañarían hasta la entrada de sus dominios.

-Lleven con cuidado a Lady Hinata-

-lo haremos mi Lord-

Después volvió a su dirección y cerró la puerta, Hinata lo miraba mientras poca a poco se alejaba, entonces emprendieron el viaje de vuelta al castillo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

El viaje resultó muy tranquilo, llevaban la mitad del recorrido cuando unos gritos la despertaban de su meditación, miró por la ventana como los caballos de los escoltas rodeando el carruaje.

-Es ko…- escuchando esto, rápidamente bajo del carruaje y miró a un par de jinetes a todo galope llegar, se trataban de Ko y el administrador.

-M-Mi Lady…- con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio, bajo del caballo y la miró con una expresión de horror, -Todas las plantaciones de te fueron consumidas, por el fuego-

El corazón de Hinata dio un brinco, -¿y Hanabi?-, al diablo el dinero, lo mas importante era su hermanita; el casillo, el título y el poder se podían ir todos juntos al infierno si a cambio su pequeña Hanabi se encontraba sana y salva.

-Lady Hanabi se encuentra bien, ella, esta con Kurenai-

Entonces sintió un gran alivio en su pecho, si estaba con Kurenai, estaba completamente segura.

-Un caballo…- Hinata frunció el ceño decidida, plasmando la sonrisa mas encantadora en su rostro, Kó tomó a su caballo de las riendas y se lo acercó.

-Bienvenida mi Lady-, le dedicó una sonrisa, Ko estaba orgulloso de su pequeña Hinata, la tomó de la cintura y la ayudó a subir al caballo, esta tomó el control de inmediato y comenzó a cabalgar despacio, seguida del administrador, Kó sacó uno de los caballos que tiraban del carruaje y subió.

En la mente de Ko estaba inscrita la expresión de esperanza de Hinata, realmente esto es algo que hubiese hecho su padre, ella, al ser su heredera había aceptado toda la responsabilidad que cayeron sobre sus hombros apenas nació: el castillo, la corte, el título, y los mas importante, ahora es padre y madre para Hanabi, no es que lo hubiese necesitado, ella era definitivamente mas fuerte que Hinata, pero debía formarla como una señorita de bien, debía ayudarla a cumplir sus sueños, sus esperanzas , sus ilusiones, su deber era cuidar todo lo que sus padres amaron y en honor a esos recuerdos debía estabilizar las cosas en el castillo, así que, ella, el administrador y su asesor y protector Ko, cabalgaron a todo galope hasta llegar a los campos.

Aquella visión era terrible, el juego lo consumió todo, eficientemente fue sofocado antes de que llegara al bosque, a cambio de algunos heridos.

-Mi Lady…- llegó el capataz, -El fuego fue provocado, se utilizó el heno recogido para iniciarlo, no se pudo salvar nada, nisiquiera lo que habíamos vendido…-

Pésimas noticias, el dinero debía volver a ser retribuido, pero eso no importaba, frente a la adversidad los ojos de Hinata y su sonrisa emitieron luz propia.

-Saldremos de esta, no dejaremos que nos desalienten, trabajaremos mas fuerte y recuperaremos todo lo perdido- dirigiéndose a Ko y a su capataz, -gracias por su apoyo, las cosas no pasaron a mayores, no hubo pérdidas que lamentar, ¡bien hecho!-

Ambos caballeros solo la miraban, aquella luz que emitía llenaba sus corazones de esperanzas, no hubo nada mas que decir, aquella dulce niña la cual hacía coronas de flores para su madre y para las sirvientas del castillo había crecido, convirtiéndose en la mas dulce de las bellezas, tan gentil y amable con todos, nadie mas que ella merecía ser su líder.

-Mi Lady, iré a ver a los trabajadores- se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa y se alejó poco a poco cuando volteó, -me alegra que usted sea nuestra ama y señora-.

Hinata sonrió, contar con la persona que desde pequeña la consideraba temible, era algo nuevo, no podía fallar a su confianza, dirigió la vista a ko, el cual sonreía con complicidad.

-Vamos Hinata, aun faltan muchas cosas por hacer-

Rieron por un momento y se dirigieron de vuelta al castillo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos, que alegría volver a escribirles, bueno, prometí que el miércoles en clases subiría otro capítulo, pero… la verdad no fui a clases… queeee… tenia pereza, (muajajaja… soy una mala influencia) no, solo es broma, no tuve tiempo, y me quiero disculpar.

Misterio Misterio Misterio..! se me ocurrieron mil y una ideas para picarles con este fanfic, suposiciones chicos, ¿quién creen que es el autor de todos estos atentados? ¿Qué sucede con este Itachi… tan… diferente? ¿Dónde está Neji?

Bueeeno, sugerencias, comentarios, peticiones, un review por favor..! Mi promesa de ser mas disciplinada pasando los fics la estoy cumpliendo..! ammm.. Agradezco todo su apoyo… vaya que me encanta interactuar con ustedes… los amo..!


	4. Capítulo (Una desgracia tras Otra)

**Nota:** Los personajes de este fic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden.

**Capítulo IV (Una desgracia tras Otra)**

Cuando llegaron al castillo sintió un gran alivio al bajar de ese caballo, aquel viaje fue terrible, pasar horas en un caballo para una mujer no era nada cómodo, es decir, aquel apretado corsé la mataba, el calor fue absorbido por el luto y se sentía extremadamente cansada.

Entraron al salón y encontraron a los heridos siendo atendidos por…

-¡HANABI!- Hinata corrió hacia su hermanita, la cual estaba vendando el brazo de uno de los trabajadores.

-Hinata, hermanita, por fin llegaste- se dirigió con una lúcida sonrisa, Kurenai solo miraba, estaba curando la piel de una mujer, las quemadoras habían dejado su brazo muy mal.

-Esta niña aprende demasiado rápido- murmuró Kurenai, murmuro el cual fue escuchado por la orgullosa Hinata.

-Me hace muy feliz saberlo- sonrío mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la pequeña, su hermana estaba creciendo.

-Vaya, al fin llegaste…- Cuando volteó se encontró con una rubia, Ino, su mejor amiga, la cuan traía una lavacara con agua, caminó hacia ella y la abrazó como pudo.

-Cuidado, derramaras el agua- chilló Ino, cuando Ko se acercó y la ayudó dejándola libre para abrazar a su amiga, -Hace tanto que no te veo Hinata… siento mucho la muerte de tu padre…-. Se soltaron y se miraron un instante, en ese momento, Ino sacó un sobre del escote de su vestido, Ko sonrojado por lo que vio bajó la mirada y decidió caminar hacia Hanabi para entregarle el agua.

-Estuve en España, para la firma de un tratado, pero bueno, adivina con quien me encontré…- tomó juguetonamente el sobre con ambas manos, Hinata lo miró fijamente y reconoció aquellas letras.

-E-Esa es… ¿l-la caligrafía de Neji?- tomó con prisa el sobre y lo abrió con desesperación.

-Pensé que habías dejado de tartamudear, vaya que no has cambiado- rió levemente.

-Neji, mi amado primo, no sabía que estaba en España- cuando avanzó a sacar la carta del sobre rápidamente la leyó, el olor a roble se percibía y llenaba su corazón.

_Amada Prima:_

_Expreso mis condolencias ante el fallecimiento del Conde y de tu esposo, lamento no estar a tu lado en este momento, entiendo lo que debes estar pasando._

_Fortaleza, Hinata, recuerda que debes ser fuerte y cuidar de Hanabi, no confíes en nadie, las cosas en toda Europa están muy difíciles, varios atentados han surgido, solo diré que corres grave peligro si no te cuidas, nuestra familia tienen muchos secretos, los cuales son muy difíciles de revelar, confió en Ko para tu cuidado, no confíes en nadie más que en él, pronto estaré allá, prometo no dejarte sola nunca más._

-Neji Vendrá- Abrazó la carta, inmediatamente la releyó, a decir verdad, solo las últimas palabras, esa carta le producía miedo, pero si la promesa de Neji era volver para cuidarla y estar siempre con ella, pues esto la convertía en su carta favorita, ella lo había extrañado mucho, había pasado más de dos años sin verlo.

Ko sonreía al ver una feliz Hinata y una sonriente Ino, aunque en el semblante de la rubia se percibía tristeza, pero quien lo negaría, era una perfecta actriz, pues la disfrazaba de una manera la cual podía engañar a cualquiera, menos a Ko, por algo había sido elegido mano derecha del conde, y ahora, de la condesa Hinata.

.

* * *

.

-No, lo asesinaron antes de los votos, en realidad nunca nos casamos- dijo con pesar, mientras la Rubia la escuchaba, ella sabía que el joven era el amor de la infancia de su amiga, no se imagina el sufrimiento que debió haber pasado perdiendo a su padre, pero a su amor, su corazón como debió estar sufriendo.

-Debe ser muy difícil… ¿Cómo lo lograste superar?- Ino la miraba con cariño, Hinata era la hermana que nunca tuvo, su dolor era el suyo.

-Pues, no solo yo perdí a mis seres amados, Hanabi es muy niña, y a pesar de ello me dio un empujoncito para seguir adelante, por ella daría mi vida- las palabras que salían de sus labios reflejaban dolor, entonces Ino cambio de tema.

-y… la unión se llegó… bueno… ¿A consumar?- Ino la miró con picardía, no era una excelente idea tocar este punto, pero la curiosidad la mataba.

Una ruborizada Hinata la miró atónita, -Ino, y-yo… n-no llegué a ca-casarme…-

-Pero antes, digo, tuvieron dos años de noviazgo- Ino no midió la imprudencia de sus palabras.

-Naruto era la persona más amable y dulce del mundo, jamás tuvo esas intenciones-

Hinata cerró los ojos, el solo recuerdo de su amor le producía extrema tristeza, sin mas las lágrimas contenidas brotaron de sus ojos, Ino se sintió terrible, si hubiese sabido a donde llegaría esa conversación no hubiese continuado, remover el pasado suele ser mas duro que vivir el presente, solo atinó a abrazarla y dejarla llorar, era la mejor manera de mantenerla a salvo.

De pronto la puerta de su despacho se abrió e ingresó Hanabi, miro a su hermana llorando, así que decidió alegrar un poco el ambiente.

-Hinata, Kurenai y yo terminamos nuestros deberes, ¿Quieres escuchar la melodía que aprendí?-

Ino guiño el ojo a Hanabi, -Tu hermana tiene razón Hinata, deberías escucharla tocar, no queremos producirle un desaire ¿No es verdad?-

Des pequeños golpes se escucharon a la puerta, Hanabi la abrió e hizo pasar a Ko y al capataz, soltó una risita despectiva mirando a este último, sabía que muy en el fondo Hinata le temía, pero ella, no dejaba pasar la oportunidad para hacerle saber quién manda.

Ino sabía de las divertidas bromas que venía haciéndole Hanabi al tipo que cuidaba de los esclavos, desde aquel día que su padre la castigó delante suyo

* * *

**…-Flash back-…**

Era una mañana calurosa, Ino visitaba a Hinata y Hanabi, sus padres se encontraban negociando mientras ellas jugaban en el patio haciendo coronas de flores, cuando escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la cocina.

Las tres niñas corrieron a ver lo que sucedía, cuando entraron encontraron al capataz, con un cinturón golpeando a una de las esclavas, Hinata abrazó a Ino aterrorizada mientras con su mano libre buscó a su hermanita, pero se estremeció al verla, esta estaba caminando hacia aquel hombre.

-Suelta ese cinturón, es una orden- la pequeña lo miraba desafiante, con las manos en la cintura haciendo un puchero, el capataz comenzó a reír mientras doblaba el cinturón por la mitad, lo alzó al aire y golpeó a la mujer, Hanabi tenía un tic en su ojo al escuchar los gritos.

-¡Te ordené que lo soltaras!- tomó la tetera de agua caliente de la mesa y se lo regó encima, este gritó, levantó el cinturón y cuando intentó golpear a Hanabi.

-¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- Hiashi, el conde, había entrado junto con Inoichi, el padre de Ino, detrás de estos, se encontraba Neji, el cual al escuchar el escandalo había corrido donde su tío, para contarle acerca del castigo que le estaban dando a esa pobre mujer.

-¿Qué haces con mi hija?- el conde estaba fúrico, Ino corrió a abrazar a su padre, mientras Hinata lloraba, con temor abrazó a su hermanita.

-Se-Señor, e-es que la niña Hanabi intervino en el castigo, esta muj…- pero fue interrumpido cuando un puñetazo, cortesía de Hiashi lo tumbó al suelo, Hanabi y Hinata se acurrucaron a lado de la mujer, las cuales las abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y susurraba agradecimientos.

-No vuelvas siquiera a mirar a la cara a mis hijas- dijo amenazante el conde, mientras tomaba con fuerza el brazo de Hanabi.

-Tu no creas que no vi lo que hiciste- la jaló fuera de la cocina, Hinata estaba perpleja, cuando escuchó un pequeño grito proveniente de su hermana, hecho a correr hasta llegar a la sala, Hanabi estaba tirada en uno de los sofás, todo su cabello castaño estaba desparramado, se levantó y tiró hacia atrás su cabello, sus orbes blancas miraban a su padre fijamente, la ira en su mirar estuvo más que presente, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haber defendido a esa mujer, ella era la hija del señor y dueño del castillo, estaba en completa capacidad de ordenar a quien quisiese, y por ese capataz no había que preocuparse, tarde o temprano se vengaría de este.

Hiashi odiaba la prepotencia en su hija menor, pero que podía decir, era copia exacta de él, esa niña era su orgullo, lamentaba que ella no fuera la primera, su heredera. Levantó la mano, y cuando la iba a golpear Hinata se lanzó sobre Hanabi, abrazándola, ella era capaz de recibir gustosa el castigo, cuando se dio cuenta, Ino abrazó a las dos hermanas, Inoichi se acercó al confundido padre y tocó su hombro.

-Las tres mosqueteras, será difícil acabar con ellas juntas, que podemos hacer, estamos en pleno 1780, la era donde los hijos se revelan…- Inoichi sonreía mirando aquella escena, estaba seguro que si algún día llegase a faltar, el cariño para su única hija no iba a faltar.

**….-Fin flash back-….**

* * *

Por un momento se dedicaron una mirada cómplice, cuando Ino se levantó y se dirigió a los dos caballeros.

-Llegaron como enviados del cielo, la DULCE Hanabi nos tocará algo en…- regresó a ver a la pequeña, la cual reía, -¿violín, piano?- caminó hacia ella tomándola de los hombros, mientras ambas contemplaban al pobre hombre que tenía un aspecto palidezco.

-M-Mi lady, no quiero causarles ningún importuno, pero la notaria mandó un mensaje-

-¿Qué mensaje?- rápidamente se acercó a este, el cual estiraba una carta, la tomó y la examinó con cuidado.

¿Qué dice? Preguntó una curiosa Ino.

-Que debo ir a la notaría lo más pronto posible-. Hinata doblo la carta, caminó hacia su escritorio y la puso en un cajón, -Ko, por favor, necesito listo mi carruaje al amanecer- Ko la miró y asentó de inmediato.

-Pero antes me escucharán… ¿No es verdad?-, Hanabi estaba perdiendo la paciencia, odiaba que la ignoren.

-Claro que si Hanabi…- Hinata la miró dirigiéndole una sonrisa maternal.

-Sera piano, por favor, vamos al gran salón- caminaron juntos, Ko abrió la gran puerta, cuando Hinata entró recordó aquella imagen, los féretros de su amado y de su padre en medio del salón, cerró fuertemente los ojos y cuando los abrió miro el salón de siempre, sabia claramente que se trataba de su imaginación, pero su corazón se permitió sentir dolor.

Caminaron hacia una esquina, Hanabi se sentó con gracia frente al piano y entonó. Las notas eran dulces, aquella perfecta melodía llenó el salón, "Para Elisa" hizo eco en el alto tumbado, haciendo que sus invitados adormecieran sus sentidos con la excelentísima pieza.

Hinata escuchó embelesada, Hanabi era única, violín desde los cinco años, piano desde los siete, su hermana era perfecta.

Terminó la pieza y recibió aplausos de todos los presentes, el capataz la miraba temeroso, que lo haya invitado a él también a escucharla era raro, pero Hanabi no planeaba nada especial, no quería causarle a Hinata un dolor de cabeza.

-Hanabi, es muy tarde, deberías ir a dormir-, Hinata la miro melancólica, definitivamente la pequeña no sabía qué hacer, su hermana no estaba bien, una cosa tras otra, sus vidas cambiaron drásticamente.

-Iré hermana mía, espero y tu hagas lo mismo- se despidieron con un abrazo.

-Mis ladies, me retiro, que tengan una buena noche- el capataz dio media vuelta y se alejó.

-Ko, por favor, lleva a Ino a la habitación de huéspedes- Ino abrazó a Hinata y salió de la habitación junto a Ko y Hanabi, dejándola sola.

Hinata volvió a mirar el salón, mirando aquel sofá, donde ella estaba sentada cuando Naruto pidió su mano.

**…-Flash Back-…..**

* * *

Todos estaban presentes, Hiashi, Ko, Hanabi y Neji, aunque estos dos últimos con cara de pocos amigos, mirando como Naruto estaba arrodillado frente a Hinata, poniendo en su dedo un hermoso anillo.

-Hinata, ¿Quieres… ser mi esposa?- Naruto sonreía, estaba nervioso y adolorido, después de enfrentarse ante Hiashi sin mucho tino y recibir un golpe de este; después de que por un descuido dejó caer el anillo y había rodado bajo el vestido de Hanabi, y el muy idiota en su búsquela se lo había levantado y ella de una patada lo mandó a volar y después de recuperar el anillo e intentarse arrodillar frente a Hinata, resbaló sobre ella y Neji no tuvo más que darle una paliza por la escasa distancia entre él y su primita.

Hinata sonreía tiernamente, -Cla-claro que si Naruto, si quiero ser tu e-esposa- estaba completamente sonrojada, cuando Naruto puso el anillo sobre su dedo, sellando este compromiso de amor eterno con un abrazo.

Hiashi no entendía, ¿Por qué su hija lo había escogido a él?, eran varios los jóvenes de buena posición que habían llegado a pedir la mano de Hinata, pero ella con una sonrisa y una excusa bien elaboraba los rechazaba, no quedaba más que aceptar lo que se le presentaba, si Hinata estaba enamorada de ese joven, el no haría nada por interponerse en esta relación, así que dio su bendición a la nueva pareja.

**….-Fin flash back-….**

* * *

Sonrió melancólica, miró hacia el centro del salón y por un instante el recuerdo de los féretros volvieron a sus pensamientos, se acercó a l piano y se dispuso a tocar distintas notas, la frustración era muy grande, se sentó y comenzó a tocar, las lúgubres notas aumentaban su tristeza, el dolor que sentía se volvió exquisitamente agudo, "Adagio in g minor" hizo que llorara desgarradoramente, toco y una y otra vez la melodía, trayendo a su mente todos los duces recuerdos que tenía, recuerdos, nada más que eso… cuando se sintió cansada junto sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza sobre el piano, y se quedó dormida.

Ko se encontraba dando una última revisión antes de descansar, para su sorpresa se encontró a la bella peliazul dormitando, su piel era demasiado blanca, sus pálidos labios por el sufrimiento y aquellos rastros de lágrimas causaban tristeza en su ser, él amaba a la joven como a una hermana, el , la vio crecer, estuvo siempre a su lado, sabe claramente que lo ocurrido dejaría huellas en la vida de su protegida, la pregunta era ¿Quién será capaz de sacarla de ese caparazón en el cual ella sola se sumió? ¿Quién sería capaz de devolverle su alegría y sus sueños?

Delicadamente, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, la recostó y la tapó con una manta, apago las velas y cerró la puerta, camino hacia su habitación meditando todo lo ocurrido durante el desastroso día, rogaba a todos los cielos la llegada de Neji, las cosas se complicaban de tal manera que temía por la seguridad de Hinata, solo Neji sabría qué hacer en un caso como este.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hooola.. adivinen quien llegue... ^w* ((esta bien, estoy mal... u.u estres...!))

No me maten por el retraso… sé cuánto me pueden estarme odiando por ello.

Quien puede responder las preguntas de Ko? Quien puede sacar de la mismísima miseria y tristeza a Hinata?


	5. Capìtulo (Propuesta)

**Nota:** los personajes de este fic no son de mi autoría… pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden.

**Capítulo V (Propuesta)**

Hinata despertó esa mañana "mágicamente" en su habitación, sonrojo sin poder imaginarse quien la cargo hasta allí, tomo un baño y cambio sus ropas, bajo las gradas con el pesado luto, cuando encontró a Hanabi.

-Hermana mía, estoy lista para acompañarte- Dijo mientras se acomodaba los largos guantes negros, al igual que Hinata, Hanabi llevaba su luto, pero este, tenía un escote, lo suficientemente discreto para dejar sus atributos a la imaginación, Hanabi se estaba desarrollando tan bien como su hermana cuando tenía su edad, era de conocimiento que las damas de la familia Hyuga eran las más bellas de Inglaterra.

-Iremos primero a desayunar…- Hinata reía, su hermanita era una caja de sorpresas.

-Casi lo olvido, y eso que estoy hambrienta- entre risas se quitó los guantes y caminaron juntas al comedor, lo primero que se fijaron era en la ausencia de Ino; desayunaron, a la salida se encontraron con Ko, del cual se despidieron con un abrazo.

Ko se estremeció al sentir el abrazo de las dos hermanas, una corazonada sintió, temía que fuera una despedida sin retorno.

-Mis ladies, por favor, tengan cuidado-

-No te preocupes Ko, cuidara de mi hermana- Hanabi contestó con una lúcida sonrisa.

.

* * *

.

El viaje fue un desastre, luego de experimentar varios problemas con el carruaje, cuando llegaron al despacho de Sakura, la pelirosa salió con un centenar de documentos a cuestas.

-Hinata, Hanabi…- hizo un intento de sonrisa, -volveré en un momento, por favor, pasen a mi oficina-

Las dos hermanas se dirigieron a la oficina cuando notaron la obscuridad de la habitación.

-Mi Lady, que grato volverla a ver…- El Uchiha se encontraba allí, hizo una reverencia e indicó su mano, sonrojada Hinata la tomó y este la besó.

-E-Es un gusto verlo mi Lord, le presento a Hanabi, mi hermana-

-La belleza de las Hermanas Hyuga no se compara con ninguna- Hizo una reverencia mientras la niña estiraba su mano y este la besaba.

-Es un gusto… mi Lord…- lo fulminó con una mirada asesina, era necesario que supiera que su hermanita tenia quien la proteja, y aunque sea que fuera una niña, no tan niña, Hanabi tenía 14 años, ella pondría las reglas del juego.

El Uchiha sonrió, la pequeña castaña tenia agallas, rio maliciosamente, Hinata por inercia tomo del hombro a su hermana, halándola cerca de ella.

-Veo que la pequeña heredo la mejor cualidad del conde- dirigió la mirada a Hinata, -Entiendo que está pasando momentos sumamente difíciles-

-¿eh?- Hinata no entendía, como el conde Itachi podía estar informado de lo sucedido en su castillo, la noticia, en este caso, el chisme, llego tan rápido a oídos extraños.

-Uno de los caballeros los cuales prestaron el dinero a su padre es amigo mío-

-¿De qué habla?- Hinata se perdió, ¿De qué préstamo hablaba?

-Veo que fue una imprudencia de mi parte…- la miró fijamente, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, -Solo quiero que sepa, que cuenta con mi apoyo y ayuda para lo que necesite-, tomó la mano de Hinata y la besó despacio.

De repente se escuchó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, el conde agacho la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos perlas fúricos.

-Fue un gusto, lady Hanabi- Hizo una reverencia y desapareció por la puerta.

Hanabi soltó a su hermana y corrió tras ese tipo, el sabría claramente que nunca jamás debería acercarse a su hermana, cuando giro la perilla choco estrepitosamente con Sakura, cayendo ambas al suelo.

-Ha-Hanabi… Sakura… ¿se encuentran bien?- Hinata las miro preocupada.

-¡ODIO A ESE TIPO!- gritó Hanabi, -Juro que lo mataré-

-¿De quién hablan?- dijo Sakura, mientras se acomodaba su largo y rosado cabello.

-Del Uchiha ese, el que estaba en tu oficina-

Sakura guardó silencio por unos segundos, -Mi oficina quedó vacía- fue lo único que atinó a decir, -Y tampoco vi a nadie en el pasillo- miro confundida a las dos hermanas, Hinata traía una expresión de muerte.

-Uchiha, I-Itachi Uchiha, hablo sobre un préstamo que mi padre…-

-¿Qué? Como lo supo… ni siquiera yo me enteré de ello antes…- Sakura miró asustada a Hinata, -Tenemos que hablar, heredaron una deuda que ni con todo el capital que posee tu familia podrán pagar…-, cerró los ojos y se dirigió a su escritorio, -Hinata, tu familia está en la ruina-.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua, suspiro débil, tomó sus cienes, tal y como lo hacía Hiashi cuando algo lo enfurecía.

Sakura sacó unos documentos de su caja fuerte y se los entregó.

-Sasori y Hakuzu… fueron los prestamistas, son unos navegantes, comerciantes que viven en el nuevo mundo, españoles, exigen que se les page la deuda, ya que sufrieron dificultades con sus navíos y su tripulación-.

-Mi hacienda ayer fue consumida por el fuego, todos los campos de te quedaron convertidos en cenizas, tengo que devolver el dinero que nos anticiparon, ahora como cancelaremos esta deuda… e-es demasiado- miraba absorta la cantidad exuberante en los documentos.

-¿Qué pasará si no paga?- preguntó Hanabi, guardando la compostura.

-Ira a prisión- agachó la mirada Sakura, este asunto iba mas allá de sus manos, Hanabi tomo con fuerza el brazo de su hermana.

-Es muy tarde, vamos a mi casa, tendremos tiempo de pensar en algo durante la cena-

Se pusieron de pie, caminaron hasta el carruaje y se dirigieron a casa de Sakura, una hermosa y hogareña casa se levantaba a unas cuadras del registro civil, bajaron del carruaje y subieron las escalinatas, a los costados se encontraban pequeñas flores rosas, las cuales se enredaban encantadoramente en las barandillas, puede ser que la forma de vestir de Sakura fuera todo menos femenina, ella era una de las contadas mujeres en toda Inglaterra que vestía de pantalón, con cabello lacio suelto hasta su cintura, pero su hogar reflejaba la calidez que la chica estaba dispuesta a entregar en una familia.

Sakura les indico sus habitaciones.

-Saldré a dar un paseo, Hanabi quédate con Sakura por favor-

-¿No quieres salir con un escolta?- pregunto la pelirosa un tanto angustiada.

-Estaré bien- tomó su sombrilla, colocó correctamente su velo y caminó hasta la salida.

-Y el Uchih…- Hanabi no avanzo a completar la frase, su hermana se había marchado.

.

* * *

.

Hinata caminaba por el parque, unas pequeñas lámparas iluminaban la fuente, se sentó en una silla y contemplo el agua caer, pensaba en todo lo que le ha ocurrido hasta el momento, ¿cómo arreglar la situación? No tenía dinero, todo lo que había heredado ella y su hermana iría destinado para pagar una parte de la suma de la deuda, la idea de ir a prisión no le complacía en lo absoluto, tal vez… ¿pedir una prórroga?, no, los caballeros estaban necesitando el dinero, la situación se hacía cada vez más complicada cuando unos pasos la hicieron despertar de su meditación.

-Mi Lady…- era el Uchiha, el cual se encontraba a escasos pasos de ella, se puso de cuclillas y se dedicó a observarla. – ¿Por qué tan bella dama posee tal semblante?-

-Lord Itachi sabe claramente el motivo de mi sufrimiento-ella lo miraba con un semblante triste.

-Su padre era amigo mío, sería un placer ayudar a su hija con todos sus problemas, en honor a su amistad-

-¿De que manera usted podría ayudarme?- su mirada reflejaba extrema duda.

-Mi Lady…- tomó sus manos suavemente, besándolas con cuidado mientras ella enrojecía violentamente, -Permítame su mano en matrimonio-.

Hinata se puso de pie avergonzada…. Un matrimonio… ¿Por conveniencia?, ¿tan necesitada se veía?, -Imposible, mi lord…- enseguida tomo aire y medito unos cuantos segundos, -Si me pudiera ayudar, rogaría me prestara ese dinero-.

-Tampoco lo poseo, Lady Hinata… tomaré la herencia de mis padres una vez contraiga matrimonio- ambos se miraron por unos minutos, sin decirse palabra alguna. –Mi lady, es algo muy sencillo, nos casaremos, una vez cobrada la herencia, nos separaremos, el dinero me encargaré de cancelarlo yo, y usted me lo devolverá hasta que su hacienda se levante nuevamente, se lo debo al conde, el ayudo a mi padre en situaciones mucho más difíciles-.

Hinata solo lo miraba, no sabía qué hacer, aquellos problemas ahogaban su corazón, pero, ¿Un matrimonio fingido? Era capaz de casarse cabiendo que luego de una separación sería difícil que alguien quisiera desposarla… pero y si no pagaba la deuda… Sakura dijo que podía ir a prisión… se vería obligada a dejar a su hermana completamente sola.

-a-Acepto su proposición- agachó la mirada, no le agradaba para nada la idea.

-Mañana la espero en el castillo Uchiha junto a su hermana- besó su mano y se marchó.

Hinata quedó pasmada, de verdad… se había comprometido con el conde Uchiha? ¿Un completo extraño? ¿Un tipo que le doblaba en edad? Con aquella mirada gélida y esas expresiones tan inquisitorias, definitivamente su vida era una maldición.

.

* * *

.

Llegando de vuelta a la casa de Sakura, al abrir la puerta fue atacada por miles de preguntas y regaños por parte de la pelirosa y la castaña.

-Mañana me caso… Sakura necesito que nos acompañes al castillo Uchiha-

Hanabi se quedó estática, frunció el ceño y estallo furiosa.

-Maldito Uchiha, sabía que traía algo entre manos- sentencio la pequeña, Sakura miró a su amiga.

-Hinata, ¿estas segura que es lo correcto?- Sakura sabia el motivo de esa boda, el por qué el heredero del conde Fugaku y la condesa Mikoto había pedido la mano de su amiga.

* * *

**….-FLASH BACK-…..**

Cuando Sakura llegó al castillo de los condes de Norkford, se encontró con una verdadera tragedia, los cuerpos de los condes habían sido sepultados sin ninguna ceremonia, ni velorio, el hijo menor de los condes había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, y el mayor estaba en camino, por lo que los rumores contaban, Itachi Uchiha había renunciado hace mucho tiempo a la fortuna de su familia, a favor de su hermano menor y se había ido a estudiar en el extranjero, al ser uno de los últimos Uchiha, debía reconsiderar y tomar las riendas de la familia, cuando Sakura examinó el testamento, se sorprendió al no mirar nombres, simplemente la disposición de entregar la cuantiosa fortuna al primero de sus herederos que contraiga nupcias, ¿Por qué los condes definirían algo tan vago como esto? Era todo un misterio.

**…..-Fin flash back-…..**

* * *

-Es lo único que puedo hacer en mi caso…- agachó la mirada.

-Podemos hacer otra cosa… no tienes por que….- pero Hanabi no termino su frase, Hinata la miro fijamente, sus ojos reflejaban dolor.

-No podemos hacer nada… a-al no ser… - era demasiado, Hinata cayó desmayada.

.

* * *

.

El castillo del conde se encontraba a un día de canino de la ciudad, Hinata, Sakura y Hanabi se estaban alistando para tan largo viaje.

-Emmm… ¿Hinata?- preguntó Sakura.

-Dime…?- regresó la mirada.

-Y, llevaras vestido… blanco para tu bod…- pero fue interrumpida.

-¡No!, esta boda es una farsa, llevaré el luto…- se levantó y fue a buscar a su hermana.

-Esto está mal- dijo para sus adentros. Entonces entró a su oficina, tomó papel y pluma y se dedicó a redactar una carta, la doblo y la puso en un sobre, -Ko Hyuga…- la dobló y se la dio a uno de sus empleados:

-Por favor, llévala al castillo de los Hyuga, es urgente, llévala lo más pronto posible…- lo dijo en casi un susurro.

-Bien señorita, ahora la llevo-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó una estresada Hanabi, esto de la boda precipitada con ese completo idiota no le dejo cerrar los ojos en toda la noche.

-No… nada importante linda, ¡buenos días!- es lo único que dijo una nerviosa Sakura, ella admiraba a la pequeña Hyuga, su carácter era demasiado fuerte, ella sabía cuán lejos llegaría.

-Sakura…- Hanabi corrió y la abrazó, estaba deprimida, realmente se había encariñado con el Uzumaki, al principio no había aceptado esa relación y vivía todo el tiempo haciéndole la vida imposible, pequeñas bromas, instándole a la idea de dejar a su hermana, pero el amor de Naruto hacia Hinata era tan grande, soportaba aquellos juegos de Hanabi, ella entendió y de apoco le inspiro respeto, compartiendo más con su nuevo hermanito descubrió lo dulce que podía llegar a ser, y el gran amigo que su hermana había traído a casa.

Ahora tenía que compartir a Hinata con un completo extraño, le había prometido darle la libertad en cuanto cobre la herencia, ¿Y si no lo hacía?, ¿Y si el pervertido abusaba de ella?, no, definitivamente ella no cuidaría de sobrinos Uchiha-Hyuga, no por el hecho de que sea por el apellido, era el hecho de que su hermana se estaba casando sin amor, ¿Por qué la vida debía ser tan dura con ella?

-No quiero que mi hermanita se case con ese tipo…- Sakura la abrazó.

-Yo tampoco, pero es que es mucho dinero, tampoco me gustaría que vaya a prisión, ¿te imaginas lo que le puede pasar si va a un lugar como ese?

-No la dejaré sola ni un instante…- dijo decidida Hanabi, sacando una sonrisa de su amiga, -Aunque me gustaría que Ko lo supiera-.

Sakura le guiñó un ojo y soltó una risita, Hanabi lo supo de inmediato.

-Gracias…- sonrieron con complicidad.

-¿Por qué están tan felices?- llego Hinata, se sentía ofendida, ella tenía que hacer algo que realmente no quería, y su amiga junto a su hermana estaban riendo.

Caminó de largo, -Es hora de irnos-. Ellas caminaban tras ella, salieron de casa y subieron al coche, era un día lluvioso, las gotas caían en los cristales y su aliento se impregnaba en el, emprendieron el viaje, un largo, muy largo viaje.

.

.

* * *

**_ Mientras tanto en el castillo de los Hyuga_**

Ko se había encargado de cancelar el dinero que dieron como pago los colonos de Virginia por el té, quedado en buenos términos, alrededor del mediodía se encontraron con el contador, se dedicaron a revisar los estados de la asiendo cuando…

-Ko, mira quien acaba de llegar- gritaba Ino, Ko se levantó de inmediato y al salir de su oficina se encontró con un castaño, ojos perlas, Ino estaba eufórica.

-¿Neji?- se acercó estrechando su mano, dándole un par de palmadas en su espalda. –Es bueno tenerte de vuelta-

-Ya me hacía falta estar en casa, al fin terminé mi carrera de médico- ambos asentaron, de pronto un misterioso caballero entró en el salón, alto, cabello liso amarrado en una coleta baja, dejando que varios cabellos caigan de manera caprichosa enmarcando su rostro, aquellos ojos negros, mucho más que la noche hizo que Ino lo mirara asombrada.

-Quiero presentarles a un amigo….-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola…! No sé qué decirles, esta idea me cortó la respiración…. Ufff… de verdad… mi corazón esta como lkrgnmjkaruhujihrdtajkrn imaginándome al amigo de Neji… ¿Quién será?

Hinata se nos casa..! el misterio se hizo más grande… a ver mis dulces investigadores… ¿Qué sucede con la pobre Hina?

Comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones, un Review por favor..!

sin mas... Me voy... al borde de una taquicardia, sin antes decirles que…

los amo..!


End file.
